Black Dagger
by Saphirrewolf
Summary: This is a story about Akane, a cat demon, and her group of demon slayers. When she meets Inuyasha and the gang, they set out on an adventure that none of them had ever been on before! The group run into a notorious and evil demon, and they find themselves trapped in his evil game! Will they come out alive and defeat this monster? Rated T for language and blood. Read and Review! :D


**Hai guise! :3 It's me again, and I'm uploading a new story about my group of Inuyasha OC's! :3 And It IS a coincidence that I named Akane, well, Akane. I hadn't even watched Ranma 1/2 When I made her. XD I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I wrote this on my iPod. :3 But I hope you like it! I'll update this when I finish Chapter 2. :D**

Pairings!

SesshomaruXOC one sided(for a while) ShippoXOC, InuyashaXKagome, SangoXMiroku, OCXOC, and maybe others eventually.

Chapter 1: Slayers meet Slayers: Drama, One-sided romance, and more!

(3rd person POV)

A screech sounded in the mountains, and travelers would think nothing of it. But actually, it was a demon who was just killed by a lone cat demon, who beheaded it with her majestic sword, the Crystalflare. The group of six who had been traveling towards the mountain to kill that demon had hurried towards it when they heard the screech, thinking something had angered it. But they were wrong. There stood the body of a large snake demon, blood trickling from its headless neck. On top of it stood a figure, with long red hair and a large blade over it's shoulder. It seemed to be yelling something. "Heeey! Can you guys help me clean this up? You look strong enough!" It said, and the travelers could perceive that she was a girl.

(Inuyasha POV)

'Who the hell is this?' I thought. 'And why the hell is she asking us for help? I ain't helping her.' I felt Kagome nudge me In the arm. "She's asking us to help. Shouldn't we?" She asked. I looked at her. "Feh. I couldn't care less. Help her if you want, but Im staying right here." I said with a snort. "Inuyasha. SIT!" She yelled, and instantly I felt the beads of subjectation around my neck grow heavy and pull me to the ground. "Argh! Kagome, dammit!" I yelled, but o course she was walking off with Sango, Miroku and Shippō towards that girl.

(3rd person POV)

Akane waved towards the strangers, who were coming towards her. "Come on, hurry up, little mortals! I knew you were weak but not THAT weak!" She yelled. Her crimson hair blew in the wind and her cat ears twitched. Her cat tail whipped back and forth with impatience. "Come on!" A voice, much like a child's, yelled, "Hey, Im a full fledged demon!" Akane laughed. "Haha, I'm sure. But only a puny fox. Not worth my time." She said. "Oh, hey, I know you guys! You're demon slayers, right? You go around killing bad demons. I've heard my fair share of you seven."

Akane smiled. "By any chance...D'you have that cute kitty named Kirara with you?" She asked.

"Oh, and no need for introductions. I know all your names. Kagome, the Priestess, reincarnation of Kikiyo, Sango, the Demon Slayer, last of her village, Miroku, the pervert monk, and I honestly don't want to go into what I heard about you, Inuyasha, the half breed dog-demon, who's father was the great dog demon of the west, Shippo, the cute little fox demon who's father was killed by two thunder demons and the gang helped you get revenge, so you joined them. And last but certainly not least, Kirara! The most adorable two tailed cat in the world who, when transformed, can fly! Definetly my favorite. Oh, and Shippo, I know someone who has a crush on you~."

She said, finishing In a singsong voice.

"And I'm Akane! The last of the cat demon tribe in the west, and leader of a band of demon slayers! And all of us are demons. Me, a cat demon, as well as a dog demon, a tiger demon, a fox demon, and a wolf demon. There. That's my team."

~Normal POV; Inuyasha's group~

"Did you hear that? Someone has a crush on me." Shippo said quietly, blushing. "And it looks like Kirara has a fan too, but in an entirely different way." Sango said, smiling. Kirara mewed in agreement.

They were reaching the cat demon, and could see more clearly what she looked like. She had long flowing red hair, and cat ears. She wore a short kimono, and it was light red with flame patterns. A dark red sash was tied around her waist, and her demon sword's sheath was tucked in it. She had a cat tail as well. The sword was amazing as they saw it up close. It's blade was metal, and it had some form of writing etched around it. The handle was red, which was a color she seemed to like. At the end was what looked like a green-and-gold-and-blue gem. Kagome recalled it as a Lapis Lazuli. And if they looked closer, around the sword was an aura circling the blade, the same color as the lapis.

"Akane, was it? Is your sword a gemstone sword?" Sango called up the the cat demon. Akane jumped down, landing In front of Sango. "Yeah." She said. The group looked at both Sango and Akane. "Gemstone sword?" Shippo asked. "What's that?"

Akane pulled out her previously sheathed sword. It's a sword who's power changes with which gemstone you put in or on it. A lapis is water, as well as a sapphire. Rubies are fire. Emeralds are earth, and so on." She took out a pouch and poured out the contents. "These are all my gems." There were two rubies, a saphirre, two lapis, including the one in her sword, a citrine, an emerald, a clear quartz, two amethysts, a diamond, and one magnetite.

"Wow, amazing Akane!" Shippo said. Kirara mewed in agreement.

Akane let out a squeal. "AWWWWW! You're so CUTE Kirara!" She squealed, picking up Kirara and hugging her tightly. Kirara didn't seem to mind, probably because they were both cat demons. "I should take you to see my two-tailed kitty!" Akane said. Kirara mewed.

"Oh, really? You'd come see him? Awww!" She said, cuddling Kirara closer.

Kirara mewed again, and Akane let go, apologizing.

The group was now staring at her.

"Can you understand her?" Sango asked. Akane nodded.

"Yep. She is such a sweetheart! She says really nice things about you guys. I'm glad she's happy. You see, my village-a village of cat demons-was destroyed by a demon called Naraku. I was in pursuit of him, but of course you guys defeated him. Anyway, my village raised nekomatas like Kirara as companions. You could say they were family. I have a male one named Flame, with a few other kittens I found in the rubble. The others either died or escaped. Now me and my friends hunt down demons and kill them-evil ones at least-so that other villages don't have to die like mine did."

Akane told them. A giant two tailed cat demon flew by overhead, landing by Akane. A girl with long silver hair and black tips stepped off first. "Hey, 'Kane! Yet another successful hunt." She said, holding out a handful of money. "Awesome. Although I didn't expect you guys." Akane replied, taking it.

Another girl jumped off. She had black hair tied up in a ponytail with a few curls hanging out on each side. Inuyasha noticed it as wolf demon armor. He snorted. 'Another scrawny wolf?' He thought. 'Better not be related to Koga.'

"Hey, Akane, who are these guys?" She asked.

"The group of demon slayers who killed Naraku." Akane answered. "I thought I told you, Kuro-Kazi."

Kuro laughed. "Yeah, I must've forgot. I was told they've met Koga." She looked at them, particularly Inuyasha. "Is it true?"

~Inuyasha POV~

I blinked. 'Oh, god, she knows that scrawny wolf?!' I thought.

I wasn't going to answer. I didn't want to get involved in some wolf's idiotic business.

"Yeah, Kuro is it? We met Koga. Why? Are you a friend?" Kagome told her. I clenched my fist, because the wolf said. "He's my younger brother."

~Normal POV; Akane's group~

Kuro glared at the group, expecting an answer. All there was was silence. "Well, didn't he tell you about having a sister?" She demanded. Kagome shook her head. "No. He hardly ever said anything about the other members of his tribe. The only ones we really met were Ginta and Hakkaku. " she told her. Kuro clutched her fists. "Damn him! I told him not to do that! He should have told you he had an older sister! I was just on a journey! I was going to go back after a bit but I met Akane and the gang and joined their demon-slaying group. I'll kill him!" She yelled. She punched the ground. Akane was under the impression that Inuyasha's group thought she would kill THEM. Kuro did get angry easily, blowing up about the smallest of things, especially about her brother. Apparently he was really annoying and pushed his way to the top of the pack when she left. Akane gave Chiharu, the tiger demon riding Flame, a thumbs up, and Chiharu jumped off and slapped Kuro on the back of the head, causing her to pass out. Everyone in both groups sweat dropped. "I'm Chiharu. The tiger demon in the group, probably the most sane of all of them too."

She introduced herself. The small fox-demon on top of Flame's head jumped down. She looked a LOT like Shippo, but she had silver-blue hair, white paws and a white tail. She wore a lot of blue too. "Hi! Pleasure to meet you all! I'm Miyuki!" She said, and a giant rope appeared in front of Inuyasha. There was a paper on it that said "Pull me" and of course, he did. The blue bubble at the top opened and a shower of stones and other gadgets rained down onto him. Miyuki laughed. "That's what you get for being and idiot!" She said. Inuyasha jumped up out of the rubble and stepped on her white tail. "So, you like playing tricks on your helpless victims, huh?" He growled, then punched her on her head. Naturally, seeing this being done to Shippo many times, Kagome said it. "SIT BOY!" She yelled. The beads of subjectgation dragged Inuyasha to the ground. Miyuki giggled. "Hah! Serves you right, hitting a girl!" She laughed, pointing at him. She looked at Kagome, bowing in gratitude. "Thanks, Kagome." She said politely. Kagome smiled. "You're welcome. Are you the 'Shippo's big fan' I've heard so much about?"

Miyuki blushed and smiled. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered.

"He's Over with Kirara. You can go see him if you want." Kagome told her.

Miyuki nodded, but she hopped onto Akane's shoulder. Akane looked at the group of other demon slayers. Her green gaze flicked from Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo to Inuyasha. She paused for a moment, and pointed at him. "I challenge you!" She declared. Inuyasha looked at her, definetly confused. Akane's hand lowered, still glaring at the hanyou. "To a battle." She muttered. Inuyasha looked at her. "Really. You really want to challenge me?" He asked. Akane nodded, putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah! I've heard that in spite of you being a half breed you're quite powerful. I want to see if its true." She said, somewhat mockingly. "You will have to fight one of these guys," she said, pointing over her shoulder to Kuro-Kazi, Sayuri, Chiharu. "If you beat the one you choose, you can fight me. I'm not the leader of this group for nothing. Oh, and I won't go easy on you. These guys will though. I want to fight you." She finished, smirking. Inuyasha smirked, nodding. "Sure. But no going easy. I'm pretty tough to beat." He said. He pointed towards Sayuri. "I'll challenge her!" Sayuri blinked and pointed at herself. "Me? No way, Im too tough for you. Then again we all are." She sneered. Eventually she shrugged. "But I'll fight you anyway." She reached into a pouch she had and pulled out what looked like a tiny black sword. Inuyasha laughed. "You're going to fight me with that?! That's a laugh! You must be joking!" He mocked. Sayuri glared at him before closing her eyes. "Activate." She said. The tiny sword glowed and eventually grew to the size of Inuyasha's tessaiga. Everyone in his group stared in awe, and Inuyasha was completely dumbfounded. "How-How'd you do that?" He asked. Sayuri ignored him, holding the shadowy sword in front of her. It was jet black, yet it had other markings, kind of like a starry midnight sky. Lunging forward, sword in hand, she swung the sword midair while saying "Shadow Strike!" Inuyasha had only a few moments to unsheathed his sword before a flurry of razor sharp 'shadows' came flying at him. After the rain of black daggers, he lowered his sword, which had protected him. "You were supposed to go easy on me!" He complained, but ducked under his sword again as another flurry of shadows came thrusting after him. Miyuki started laughing, and believe it or not, some of the members of his own group were. Sayuri swung her sword onto her shoulder. "I am going easy on you! You know, we have just about the same fame as you guys, maybe more!" She yelled, before sticking her sword in the ground. Inuyasha saw this as a chance to hit her, so he prepared to do his Wind Scar. He had swung it, and only got to say "Wind." When Sayuri had said "Shadow Pulse!" And a shadowy wind had knocked him off his feet. Miyuki was on the ground now, laughing, and saying to herself that he'd never beat Sayuri. Akane silently agreed with the young kitsune. 'Looks like I won't be able to beat him up...' She thought disappointedly. Inuyasha had gotten to his feet and managed to stay there, despite the secondary Shadow Pulse Sayuri had released. He lifted his tessaiga, and swung it. Sayuri was expecting the Wind Scar, but she must have thought wrong, because a flurry of adamant rained down on her. She managed to dodge them, but a few had managed to scrape past her, so she only had a few cuts. "You win. Good job." She said. Inuyasha looked at her. "What?" He asked. "You were only supposed to get one hit on me, and then you get to fight Akane." She said. Inuyasha snorted. "You guys take me for a weakling, don't you?!" He demanded. Akane shrugged. "You saw how helpless you were when Sayuri attacked you. You only just managed a lucky hit." She said. Inuyasha clenched his fist, clearly not happy at being mocked. But he didn't punch anyone, amazingly. He sheathed his sword and looked up to see Chiharu walking towards him. She was holding a vial of red liquid. "It's a healing potion. Drink up." She ordered. He took it reluctantly and drank it, feeling revitalized in a few minutes. He unsheathed tessaiga. "Okay, kitten, I'm ready." He said to Akane. She clenched her fist, unsheathing her sword, but first taking out the lapis and putting in a bright yellow citrine. "Don't call me kitten, Puppy!" She growled, and jumped forward, sparks flying from her sword and she was prepared to swing at the Hanyou. He lifted his blade in time, and the two blades clashed. Sparks were flying everywhere. "I won't use my favorite, 'cause I know you're immune to it! So I'll use my second favorite!" She growled. The sparks turned into bolts, and one had managed to hit Inuyasha, sending him flying backwards. Akane had ran forward, swinging her sword at his as he dodged clumsily. Chiharu sighed. "She better not hurt him. By calling her kitten she got really mad. She doesn't let her opponent say 'cat' before she tears them to peices." She said, monotonously. Kagome gasped. "Someone should stop her!" She said. Chiharu shrugged. "You wouldn't get me in there. And I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She said. Kagome looked at the two fighters. Akane was fighting viciously. She raised her sword and was about to cut a completely cornered Inuyasha, when Sayuri yelled "Stop!" And her eyes glowed, along with Akane, and the cat-demon was thrown backward. Inuyasha gasped for air, he must've been unable to breath after dodging all those relentless attacks. He fell to his knees. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and ran to his side, holding a vial of the scarlet potion Chiharu had given Inuyasha before. Akane rubbed her head. "Oh god, did I get angry again?" She asked. Sayuri nodded. "Yeah. You got your wish, but fulfilled it too well." She said, pointing toward Inuyasha. Akane rubbed her head. "Sorry!" She apologized. She had went to sit and eventually fell asleep. Sayuri stood, calling to the group that she was going hunting. Chiharu had nodded, and she went to the river to fish. Sayuri headed in the direction of the forest, not just because it would be a good source of food, but she had smelled a demon and wanted to check it out.

Eventually, when she was deep enough into the forest, the smell had gotten stronger. She saw deer and other forest animals, but no demons. She eventually was able to distinguish the scent. It was(wait for it)dog demon! Not her, but another one, and she could smell Imp too. Her eyes narrowed as she quietly said "activate." The sword grew to the size it was when she fought Inuyasha, she she kept a very close eye out for anything at all. She had adopted this habit when she started slaying demons with Akane and Chiharu. Kuro and Miyuki did too, when they had joined. Eventually she could hear voices. A high pitched voice–and a very annoying one–was yelling in the background. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He was yelling. Soon he came into sight. He was an ugly green imp carrying a staff with what looked like a woman's head and an old man's. Sayuri frowned with disgust. He was definetly ugly, and annoying. Whoever this Sesshomaru was she didn't want to be. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait!" He had called again, and Sayuri was close enough behind him to grab him by the collar and glare at him. "Who are you?" She asked. The imp stopped struggling and glared at her. "What business is that of yours? Unhand me!" He demanded. Sayuri clenched her fist. "It's my business if I say it is!" She growled, shaking the imp by the collar.

"Jaken," a new voice said. Sayuri guessed this was 'Lord Sesshomaru' and Jaken was the imp. Jaken was dizzy, murmuring something that no one could understand. Gibberish, really. She dropped Jaken on the ground and looked up. It was a dog demon, she was right about that, and he had long silver hair and had armor. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm Sayuri. You're Sesshomaru, yes?" She asked.

The dog demon nodded slowly before looking at Jaken and back at her. Eventually he merely turned and walked away, as if nothing had happened. "Sesshomaru..." She said. She promised herself to remember it. He was far away now it seemed, because his scent grew fainter by the minute. She had forgotten Jaken was in front of her, and unfortunately, he was coming to. When He was fully awake, he had jumped up and yelled for Sesshomaru. Sayuri laughed. "Looks like he left you behind." She mocked. Jaken spun around. "Don't talk like that abot my lord!" He had yelled. Sayuri rolled her eyes. "From the way you talk it sounds like he's done it many times before." She said. "Shaddup!" Jaken yelled. She picked him up by the collar again. "Hey, wanna come for dinner? We're having Imp stew." She growled. "No, thank you." He replied, a hint of fear in his voice. She grinned and threw him, taking his staff first, and a while away she could hear the rustle of bushes where he landed. She smirked and walked off, killing a few birds on the way for Flame.

~*3rd Person; Akane*~

"Where is Sayuri?" She asked herself. The fire flickered in the moonlight, with the fish Chiharu caught roasting on sticks. Shippo and Miyuki were talking about their fox magic, and it seemed Flame and Kirara were having a conversation of their own. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were talking to Kuro-Kazi and Chiharu stood guard. Inuyasha watched from a tree. She put her head in her hands and sighed. "It has to have been an hour!" She murmured. Kagome looked up at her. "I'm sure Sayuri will be here soon." She reassured. Akane nodded unenthusiastically. "Yeah, but it's not like Sayuri to be late." She said. Sango nodded. "I'm sure, but she'll be back eventually, and you guys can lead us to your place. Akane nodded. They had decided not long ago that they were going to her home and talking over things there. It wasn't far past Kuro's pack either, so they were going to stop there. Kagome had agreed, Sango and Miroku thought about it intently but decided to go, Shippo agreed, and Inuyasha had snorted and disagreed completely, but Kagome got him to agree. Rather Harshly. Akane sighed, watching outside the camp for any signs of her her companion. She eventually saw the silver-and-black-haired Inu yokai walking down the path towards their camp. "I only managed to catch some birds for Flame and Kirara." She muttered hopelessly. She dropped the birds I front of the two nekomatas and walked over to the entrance. "I'll take guard now." She said to Chiharu. The tiger-demon got up, nodding briefly. "Sure. Now, will you tell me why I smell Imp on you?" She asked. Sayuri blinked. "Imp? Oh yeeaaahhh. I threw the green toad into a thornbush. I can imagine he's looking for his master, and his staff." She said, laughing. Akane looked at her friend. "Is that what you have?" She asked, pointing towards her bag. "It looks bigger than usual. Sayuri reached in, pulling out a staff with two heads on it. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was perched in. "Where'd you get that?" He demanded. Sayuri blinked. "From the imp I was talking about. I thought it looked cool." She said. Akane laughed briefly. "'Yuri has a habit of taking things she thinks look cool." She stated. Inuyasha looked at the cat demon. "She took it from Jaken, my half-brother's retainer." He said. Sayuri's eyes widened. "Did you say half brother?! How can he be related to an ugly half-demon?" She asked herself. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Akane had heard he lost his temper easily, so she guessed Kagome had been trying to help him get control of it. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome exchanged glances. Sayuri was staring of into the distance, her eyes sparkling and she was saying something every so often. Akane stared at her friend. "Hey, Chi. What's wrong with Sayuri?" She asked Chiharu. Chiharu shrugged. "I don't even want to know." She said plainly. Miyuki hopped onto Akane's head. "I don't think any of us do." She said. Inuyasha had a look of disgust on his face, he must have heard what she was saying–whatever it was–and didn't like it. Akane saw Flame pad up to her, meowing cutely. She comprehended it In her mind. "I think she likes Inuyasha's half brother. Llllllikkes him." Flame had said. She backed up. "No way, really?!" She exclaimed. That earned her a confused glare from Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. "What?" Shippo asked. She sweatdropped. "Sayuri LIKES Inuyasha's brother." She said quietly. "She's always been open with her emotions, but I've never seen this before." Looking at Sayuri, she sweatdropped again. Kagome sighed. "Well, this relationship will be one-sided, for all we know about Sesshomaru. He has a cold heart, although he's gotten better thanks to Rin." She said thoughtfully. Sango and Miroku nodded. Inuyasha snorted. "Do we have to waste our time talking about him?" He growled.

"Shut up!" Sayuri yelled comically, hitting Inuyasha in the head with Jaken's staff. He fell to the ground, eye twitching. "I can't believe it..." He muttered. "What the hell have I gotten into?!"

**Did ya like it? Let me know in your reviews! :3 If you have any questions, either let me know in your Review or PM me! And yes, Jaken will eventually get his staff back. Thank! Luv ya guise, and if you review you can have some digital cookies! :DD **

**Sapphire out. **


End file.
